Fruits Drabble Collection
by marshmallow7
Summary: a collection of drabbles based on fruits... hehe .
1. 0 Prologue Author's Note

A/N: GC Fruit Drabble Collection! I got bored during our Values Education/ Theology Class and my mind wandered of to GC Land… Lol :D The teacher was discussing about this verse and my mind went, "Hey! This could make a good drabble collection."

Here's the verse:

Galatians 5:22-23

"And the fruit of the Spirit is love, joy, peace, long-suffering, kindness, goodness, faithfulness, gentleness and self-control. Against such there is no law."

I had fun doing this! (While reviewing for a test… hehe ;))

To those who read this, you might want to try it too~ Just think of nine fruits that can relate to the traits stated in the verse or just think of your nine favorite fruits and match them with any of the traits stated in the verse!


	2. Cherry

1. Cherry

Love… an intense feeling of deep affection.

Just back from another mission, Lass entered the castle and saw the steaming cherry pie sitting on the table. Beside it was a note that said:

" Welcome back Lassie! - Arme."

He smiled at Arme's thoughtfulness. Taking a slice of warm pie, he walked to his room, was it simply infatuation that he felt for this short, purple mage or was it love?


	3. Strawberry

2. Strawberry

Joy… a feeling of great pleasure and happiness

The Grand Chase has defeated Kaze'Aze and the Ascendant God. Her first album had topped the charts. She's rich and famous as a superstar and well known as the greatest oracle in the world. Amy has everything she needs, everything she wants; all but one thing… or rather, one person- Jin. She hasn't seen him since the Chase went their separate ways. She's has everything a girl needs to be happy, but he's all she needs to be happy…


	4. Orange

3. Orange

Peace… freedom from disturbance; quiet and tranquility

After countless tiresome missions, he was alone at last in the vicinity if the Elven Forest. Ryan sat beneath the cool shade of a giant tree and sighed.

"Finally… Some peace and quiet…"

He drifted of to sleep only to be awakened a few minutes later by a rampaging Troll.

Cross from that sudden awakening, Ryan drew his storm pikes and threw it mercilessly at the Troll, hitting it straight in the head.

"Shut the hell up! Can't a druid get some decent sleep around here?" he yelled as the Troll fell on the ground with a large thud, causing a slight tremor. Ryan rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Peace at last…" he murmured. The moment he closed his eyes though, he felt a rock hit his head. He opened his eyes and glared at Lire who was about to throw another rock at him.

"What now?" he moaned.

"I got word from the knight master…" she started.

Ryan crossed his arms. "Tell I'm not going." Lire looked at him curiously.

"Um… sure if that's what you want." she said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Although I can't understand why you'd want to do that when she sent the entire chase free tickets for a week long cruise on the Serdin Princess to Kerrie Beach…" Ryan's eyes widened as he stared gaping at the ticket. "First class too. But since you can't go, I'll just return this to her." she added.

Lire proceeded to return the ticket to her pocket only to find it gone. She turned and saw Ryan rushing towards the castle shouting, "Peace and quiet here I come!"


	5. Blackberry

4. Blackberry

Long-Suffering… having or showing patience in spite of troubles, especially those caused by other people.

A very frustrated Sieghart was storming through the castle gardens, dragging Mari along like a rag doll.

"How can you be so stupid Mari?" he practically shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?" Mari looked down, unable to look him straight at his coal-black eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… Don't… don't be mad…" she whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Leaning on one of the trees, he let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not Mari. Its just that you could have hurt someone… or worse, yourself." He pulled her close and whispered, "I'm never mad at you, Mari. I'll never be. I just get worried when you do reckless stuff…"

Mari pulled away from his embrace and looked up sheepishly. "So you won't be mad when I tell you that I accidentally melted your sword with a chemical I was experimenting with in order for it to avoid contact with my skin… "

"You did what?"

"I just remembered something I had to do." Mari said as she ran back toward the castle.

"MARI!"


End file.
